Family
by Plato
Summary: Elisa is going to have Goliath's baby though certain circumstances may prevent it. Gargoyle/X-men crossover. This is a follow up to my story Allies though I do believe it could be read on it's own. Please R&R.


FAMILY  
BY  
Plato  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gargoyles or X-men. I am only borrowing them in hopes that people will be entertained by this story. This story is for those who reviewed my first story and gave me the inspiration to write. I hope you like this.  
  
  
  
Elisa Maza was only three weeks from giving birth to her first child. It had come as an unexpected surprise. It was an unexpected surprise but a joy none the less. She never thought that she would be able to have children with Goliath. Now she was a little over eight months pregnant with their son. The two had shared every moment of it together. She loved the look of pure joy that Goliath's eyes had the first time he felt his son kick. Elisa had shown him the sonogram. They clearly showed that the baby had wings. She was on maternity leave, and finding something to keep her occupied was almost impossible. At night she was with Goliath. She would spend most nights asleep in his arms. Her days had been spent recently trying to find out about her family tree. She and Goliath decided that their child would be taught about both sides of his or her heritage. Her mother's side she could trace back quite far. Her father was still reluctant to talk about his father. Her father side stopped after his father. Elisa was getting frustrated. Deciding she needed to take a break she was going to spend the day with some of her friends. The Xanatos limo had dropped her off at the Charles Xavier School for the Gifted. Elisa had some important news to tell two of them. Wolverine and Storm were outside when she arrived.  
  
"I'll be back to pick you up at five Ms Maza." Elisa nodded.  
  
"Don't worry about the Lil darling we're bring her home in time." Logan replied. Owen nodded and left.   
  
"Elisa, you are looking well my friend." Storm wiped her hands clean from her garden. She carefully hugged Elisa.  
  
"I am. Thanks for having me over. I was going nuts at the castle."  
  
"You're welcome here anytime." Logan responded. "So how's the kid?"  
  
"All the test shows one healthy human-gargoyle baby. He likes to kick a lot." As if the baby knew he was being talked about, he began to kick. "Ohhh. There he goes again."  
  
"May I?" Storm asked referring Elisa stomach.   
  
"Go ahead both of you." She took Storm's hand and placed it where the baby was kicking. She also placed Logan's hand next to Storm's.   
  
"Kids got a powerful kick and he does this often?" Logan asked and Elisa nodded her head yes. "I think I rather take on Magneto." They all laughed.  
  
"It's not that bad but I have to say he takes after his father. I think he's as ready to come out as I am to get him out." The three headed toward the mansion.  
  
"I don't think I have ever seen this place this quiet. Where is everyone?"  
  
"It's been real quiet around here lately. The Professor decided to give everyone some down time. Most everyone went to visit family or went away someplace to get away from here for a while. The only ones here at the moment are Logan and myself."   
With Logan and Storm's help she was lowered to the couch.  
  
After half an hour the baby had finally stopped kicking. Rogue and her love Remy Lebeau had just gotten back to the mansion. Gambit being an empath had sent a calming feeling to the baby. They had all decided to head into town for lunch and a little fun. They had taken Gambit's car and stopped at an Italian restaurant. That was where Elisa told them her news.  
  
"Remy, Logan, Goliath and I have talked it over and we want you two to be our child's godfathers. Being that this whole pregnancy isn't by the book, we decide that he will have two godfathers. I hope you two will accept this." The two men were shocked at first then smile fell upon their faces.  
  
"Gambit accepts chere."  
  
"Me too." Wolverine replied.  
  
"This calls for a toast." Rogue said raising her glass.   
  
"To my child's godfathers and aunts." Elisa said as their glasses clink.  
  
  
After lunch was over they decided to go shopping. The newly elected godfathers wanted to buy a few things for the kid. Storm and Rogue had decided that Elisa was probably feeling unattractive at the moment being that she was eight months pregnant. They took her shopping and to a hair saloon. When they were done they had Elisa looking like a million bucks. The two groups met up about half an hour before sunset. They had a trunk full of packages. They were on their way to take Elisa home. She was sitting in the front seat passenger side. Behind her sat Logan. Storm was next to Logan and Rogue next to her. Gambit was driving at the posted speed limit. The light ahead of them was green. No one was prepared for what happened next. A black pick-up truck had run the red light. Gambit had no time to avoid the truck. The pick-up slammed into the passenger side of the Lamborghini. The car flipped over several times and finally ended upside down. No one moved at first. Wolverine's healing factor kicked in immediately. He took note of their situation.  
  
"Cajun? Elisa? Storm? Rogue?" He called out to the others.  
  
"I'm okay my friend." Storm said as she brought her hand to her head.  
  
"I'm okay. Remy?"  
  
"Oui." Gambit replied looking over to the passenger. "Gambit thinks that we got trouble. Elisa is out cold. She's bleeding badly." Wolverine used his claws to cut his belt.   
  
"Rogue can you get us out?"   
  
"I'll have us out of here in two shakes of a lambs tail. Hate to do this to ya car Remy."   
  
She broke the glass to the back window. She crawled out first and then helped Storm out.   
Storm was showing some sign of bruising. Wolverine quickly followed. They went over to the passenger side. Rogue tore the door off. Elisa was still out of it. They slowly pulled her out. Gambit unbuckled and went out the passenger side.   
  
"Rogue can you fly her to the Ayerie building?" Storm asked. Rogue nodded and picked her up. "We'll call ahead and let them know you are coming."  
  
  
A few minutes before Sunset  
  
  
David Xanatos stood waiting for the sun to set. He waited for the seven stone statues to awake. He didn't want to be the ones to tell them about what had happened to Elisa but he was the only one left. Owen was helping the doctors with Elisa. Fox was calling Elisa's family, and Rogue went to change her blood soaked clothes. The stone started to crack as the sun began it's decent. Xanatos watched as the seven gargoyles roared to life. Immediately Goliath met with Xanatos's eyes.  
  
"Xanatos?"  
  
"Goliath, its Elisa. She's been in a accident."  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"What about the baby?" Angela asked as they all gathered around.  
  
"It's serious. They've been trying to stabilize her for the past half an hour. They haven't said anything else."  
Goliath and the other rushed down to the waiting room. Diane, Peter, Maggie, Talon, Fox, and Rogue sat waiting for any news.   
  
"Any word?" Lex asked.  
  
"Not yet." Fox responded.  
  
They all took a seat except for Goliath who was pacing back and forth. He so much wanted to run in there and be at his mate's side. After ten minutes the doors to the waiting room opened and admitted Matt, Gambit, Wolverine, and Storm. Once again the question was asked and the same response was given. They also settled in for the wait.  
  
"How did it happen?" Goliath said in a low rumble.  
  
"Drunk driver. He ran the light " Gambit said who had taken a seat next to Rogue.  
  
"The driver is dead. He died at the scene." Wolverine said as things went silent again. Goliath began pacing again.  
  
  
Twenty minutes later the group heard the sound of a baby's cry. In all actuality it was more like a growl. Everyone was becoming anxious. It was another ten minutes before Owen and the doctor came out. Owen was carrying the baby. Dr. Chandler followed him.   
  
"Goliath, I would like to present to you your son."  
  
Owen handed Goliath the baby wrapped in the blanket. The others gathered around him to look at the baby. His son had tan skin like his mothers. He had four fingers and a thumb on each hand. He had five toes. A set of wings adorned his back. They were tan on the outside black on the inside. This child was definitely his and Elisa's.  
  
"Oh father. He's so cute."  
  
"How's my daughter?" Peter asked.  
  
"She's stabilized for now. You have one tough daughter Mr. Maza. I'll be honest with you all she should be dead but she's a fighter."  
  
"Can I see my baby?"  
  
"Sure Mrs. Maza but only two at a time. She's not out of the woods yet and she needs her rest." Peter and Diane went in to see their daughter. Goliath let Angela hold her little brother.  
  
  
Four months later Elisa had healed at a remarkable rate. All her wounds healed not leaving any scars. She had told Goliath that she had never felt better. Angelo William Maza was laughing up a storm, as his father played peak-a-boo. Elisa had just gotten out of the shower. She was dressed in her robe as she watched her mate from the doorway. She had to laugh at the sight of her seven-foot gargoyle playing peak-a-boo with their son. When Angelo caught sight of his mother his hands made the grabbing motion that told her he wanted to be held by her.   
  
"How's mommy's little angel?"   
  
He squealed with delight as Elisa picked him up. She swung him around making him squeal again. Bringing him down she hugged him and kissed him. Goliath sat watching his mate and child thinking how lucky he is. Elisa plopped down on the bed beside him. Her back was to the mattress with Angelo sitting on her stomach. Goliath moved to a laying position propping his head up with his hand. She looked over at Goliath. Their eyes met and Goliath couldn't help but lean in and kiss her.  
  
"I love you my Elisa."  
  
"I love you too Big Guy." Angelo grunted at his parents. Elisa and Goliath turned and looked at their son and spoke as one.  
  
"And we both love you." Angelo laughed at the attention. "Four months old and he's already a ham. I've got to finish getting ready or we're going to be late. Charles and the others are expecting us. You want to get Angelo's stuff and I'll get ready. Then we'll see if the others are ready."   
  
"Alright my love." Goliath said taking their son with him.  
  
  
The X-men had been cooking since early that morning. They had invited Goliath, Elisa, and the clan over for a fourth of July celebration. The festivities were to take place in the backyard by the pool. The security lights lit up the area nicely. Sunset had been two hours ago and the X-men had just started the party. Bishop refused to let his guard down and began patrolling. Jubilee and Bobby had provided the music. Logan was cooking at the grill and Jean, Ororo, and Rogue were bringing food out from the house. A few seconds later the gargoyles landed. Goliath had been carrying Elisa. Angela had carried Angelo in his baby bassinet. Brooklyn was carrying the baby bag. Broadway had been carrying a large basket filled with several different kinds of desserts. Lex had brought some CDs and Hudson was carrying Bronx. Charles greeted them.  
  
"I'm glad you all could make it."  
  
"Thank you for inviting us Charles." The other X-men came to greet them.   
  
"We brought some desserts," said Broadway.  
  
"I'll show you where you can put them." Storm said leading to the table that had the food on it.   
  
"That can't be Angelo. He's gotten so big." Jean replied as she went to take him from   
Angela. Not being a shy baby Angelo went to Jean. Rogue and Storm gathered around Jean to get a look at him. "Elisa, Goliath, he's so cute."  
"Four months old and already he's wooing the ladies." Brooklyn said tickling him. He laughed and flailed his arms in excitement. Elisa took the baby bag and bassinet and set them down by one of the lawn chairs.   
  
  
Remy was standing by Scott who was watching his wife with the baby. Remy had a beer in his hand and a smile on his face.  
  
"Better look out mon ami. Jeanie's got that look in her eye. Look like there could be some little Scott's running around soon."  
  
Scott shot Remy a scornful look. Remy's grin only got bigger. Leaving Scott, Remy went over to rescue his godson. Remy strolled over to the women and Goliath, who was content to stay right by his wife's side, and greeted Goliath and Elisa.  
  
"I was wanderin when you were going to make your way over here Swamp rat." Rogue said looking up at her lover.  
  
"Why? You miss me Chere?"   
  
"Don't go getting full of yerself."  
  
"Who me?" He feigned surprise. "Chere if I didn't know you better I'd be hurt. Now let me see the little fella."   
  
Angelo recognized Gambit and squirmed out of Jean's grip and in to Gambit's. Gambit bounced Angelo up and down. Angelo just laughed. When dinner was ready Angelo had been seen with every X-men. Elisa had begun feeding Angelo and was making sure that he got more in him than on him. Goliath sat down next to her placing a plate in front of her.   
  
"I brought you a plate my love."  
  
"Thanks Big Guy. I'll get it when I'm done here." Angelo spit the strained carrots on to his mother's shirt. "Angelo William Maza!" He laughed at the face his mother made. She turned to Goliath and saw him trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"Orange looks good on you."  
  
"You never think it's funny when he does that to you." Wanting more of his dinner he tried to reach for the spoon his mother held. She pulled it out of his reach. "Are you going to eat it this time? Ohh alright just stop giving me that look." She began spoon-feeding him again.  
  
Angelo had pulled his spitting food technique two more times during his feeding session. Her shirt was now the color of carrots, peas, and bananas. Goliath had offered to clean Angelo up so she could eat.   
  
  
Elisa had finished her dinner and told Goliath she was going into the mansion to change her shirt. On her way in she spotted some balloons that weren't blown up yet. Quickly she grabbed them and headed to the sink in the kitchen. While she was filling the balloons Jean walked in.  
  
"Elisa? What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh just planning a little surprise. Want to help?" Elisa said showing her the water balloons. Jean's eyes grew mischievous.  
  
"You bet." Jean helped her to fill the balloons.  
  
"I wish we had more."  
  
"What are you two doing and can I help?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Sure you can spread the word to the other ladies."  
  
"It's a good thing I have these then. More ammo." She tossed the bag of balloons to Elisa. Jubilee headed off to tell Rogue, Storm, and Angela.  
  
  
Goliath had put Angelo in his basket. He realized that Elisa had been gone for quite a long time. He looked around and saw his clan mingling with the X-men. What he hadn't noticed was that all the women were missing. He had placed Angelo next to Bronx and Hudson. Goliath went over to talk to the others. Goliath had just made his way over to the group when the attack began. Elisa lobbed her water balloons at Goliath. Jean and her telekinetic powers were hitting Scott, Lex, and Brooklyn. Angela was hitting Broadway and Jubilee Bobby. Rogue and Storm were hitting Gambit and Wolverine.   
  
"You boys were looking a little hot. We thought we'd cool ya off."   
  
The men had let out shouts of shock. There was a bright white light in the sky before the men could counter attack. Everyone had to shield his or her eyes. Hudson had made his way to the others. Bronx stayed by Angelo to protect him. When the light faded there stood Sinister, his eleven marauders, Thailog, and a female gargoyle that wasn't Demona.  
  
"Sinister!"  
  
"Thailog!"  
  
There was no more time to talk for the uninvited guest began their attack. Gambit immediately began throwing charged cards. Cyclops used his eye laser. All the X-men were using their mutant abilities. As for the gargoyles they were doing their best against the marauders. Goliath was fighting Thailog and did not have the chance to glance at his mate. Elisa had immediately tried to make her way to her child. The female gargoyle had blocked her path. Elisa noticed the tan skin and white hair of the female.   
  
"Surrender! Master Thailog commands it."  
  
Elisa's eyes widen when she heard the voice. It was her voice, but before she could say or do anything the gargoyle grabbed her wrist tightly. Her baby was crying loudly. The one called Sinister was advancing toward her baby. She saw Bronx growl at Sinister and leapt to attack him. A laser beam from Sinister sent him flying to unconsciousness. Something happened that no one had expected.  
  
"Angelo!"  
  
Elisa cried out loudly. A green aura seemed to surround her. With strength, she didn't know she possessed; she sent the gargoyle flying with a kick. The force was powerful enough that the female gargoyle had to let go. Elisa looked up to see her baby floating out of Sinister's reach and toward Charles. Elisa ran toward her child. She was within reach of her son and Charles when she began to feel dizzy. Several sharp pains shot down her back. The world around her tilted and began to grow dark Her vision blurred and her strength was quickly depleting. She fell to her knees.   
  
"Elisa!"  
  
She could hear someone calling her name but she couldn't respond. Try as she might she the darkness overcoming. Her last conscious thought was wishing that her child were somewhere safe. Never seeing the green light that came from her.   
  
  
Charles Xavier was shocked when he saw where he was. The light that he realized had come from Elisa temporarily blinded him. Only seconds ago he had been at the mansion and now he was in the courtyard of the Eyrie building. Angelo was in his lap and Elisa was lying unconscious on the ground. He was still trying to figure out what happened when Owen and a man dressed like James Dean approached.  
  
"What happened?" Owen said as he and the man began looking over Elisa.  
  
"It happened so fast. Sinister, his marauders, and two gargoyles attacked us. Everything happened so fast that I'm not even sure I know what happened. Will she be alright?"  
  
"Let's get Ms. Maza inside." The James Dean looking man carefully lifted Elisa's body and headed inside.  
  
Goliath's aching head was pounding incessantly. His body was feeling the blows of whatever took him out. He slowly began to open his eyes. Lights shun brightly making his head hurt even more. Once his eyes adjusted he tried to remember what had happened. He found his movement restricted by strong titanium chains. Opening his eyes slowly the first thing he saw was the tan female gargoyle.   
  
"Who are you?" Goliath's mouth hung open slightly shocked at the sight before him.   
  
"What do you think father?" Thailog asked as he stepped through the cell. The tan gargoyle went to his side. "Meet Delilah father. She's completely loyal to me aren't you my love?"  
  
"Command me Master Thailog for I am at your beckon call."   
  
Goliath's eyes widen when he heard the voice. He knew that voice too well. It was the voice of, his love his mate.  
  
"She is a clone." Goliath stated.  
  
"How very astute father. She was made with DNA from the two women we have in common. Demona…."  
  
"And Elisa." He finished for him.   
  
"I found myself strangely attracted to her but found her temper to be a turnoff. Between her torture sessions I would take samples of her DNA. I combined her DNA and Demona's DNA and put in my own little touch. She's the perfect mate."  
  
"What do you want with us? Where are the others?"  
  
"I thought the answer was obvious. You have your clan and now I will have mine. As for the others they are in another part of the building. Enjoy the night father for it may be your last." Thailog and Delilah left.  
  
  
In two other rooms on the other side of the structure were some of the X-men and the rest of the gargoyles. All the gargoyles were chained to the wall. Lex and Hudson were still out cold. They each had cuts on their heads that bled. The rest had suffered injuries that would heal with stone sleep   
  
"Is everyone alright?" Brooklyn asked.  
  
"Nothing that a day stone sleep won't heal. Hudson and Lex haven't come to yet. Where are father, Elisa, and Angelo?"  
"Elisa, the professor, and Angelo disappeared in a flash of green light during the fight." Broadway said pulling on his chains.  
  
"Like with Avalon magic?" Angela asked. Broadway nodded. "What about father?"  
  
"Haven't seen him since the party. He was fighting with Thailog." Broadway replied.  
  
"What about the others?" Brooklyn asked. The others shrugged.  
  
  
In the same area not too far from the gargoyles were the X-men. They were in a little worse condition than the gargoyles. They had inhibiting collars around their neck that prevented them from using their powers. Jubilee had taken a blow to the head that disoriented her. Storm, Bishop, and Bobby had been hit with tranquilizers. Jean was unharmed. They too were chained up. There were four X-men missing. Logan, Remy, Scott, and Rogue still had not been seen. These four could be found in Sinister's lab. Logan was suffering from a laser shot to the shoulder. The wound was slowly bleeding. Without his mutant healing ability there was the possibility that he might bleed to death. His hands were strapped in a way that his claws were unable to free him. Gambit was strapped to a lab table. His hands were strapped above his head so that he couldn't touch anything to charge it should his inhibitor be taken off. He was still unconscious. Rogue was chained to the wall not far from Wolverine. Cyclops was also strapped to a nearby table. Sinister was hovering over him. Scott let a scream and passed out as Sinister extracted genes from him.  
  
  
The drumming sound in her head was pounding loudly. Her headache was overwhelming. She hadn't wanted to wake up but something kept nagging at her to get up.   
  
"Wakey Wakey." She heard someone say in her ear. Slowly her eyes began to open. The curtains were drawn blocking out the brightly shining sun. "Time to wake up granddaughter."  
  
"Wha--?" Elisa opened her eyes all the way and was greeted by the man dressed like James Dean and in his arms was a smiling Angelo.  
  
"Coyote? Where am I? What happened? What did you call me?"  
  
"Let see if I got all that. Home. That's a long story and granddaughter."  
  
"Granddaughter?"  
  
"Yes Elisa. You are my granddaughter. Peter is my son."  
  
"How? When?"  
  
"You can ask me that after having one of your own? I thought you knew enough to know how. As for when it was during my time that I had to spending living amongst the humans I met an Indian woman. Her name was Suhasini, which meant ever smiling. We fell in love, which I didn't think was possible, but her smiling face and laughter caught my heart. By her ways we were married and soon were blessed with a child Peter."  
  
"How come dad has never showed any power?" Elisa asked.  
  
"Suhasini wanted Peter to live a normal life and had me block his power until he was old enough to understand about his heritage. The older Peter got the more rebellious he became and the farther apart we grew until we had that one big fight. When he walked out that day, he not only walked out on me, but on his heritage as well. On that day he left I stripped him of all his power so that he would be completely human."  
  
"So what brings you here now? I thought all of Oberon's children had to stay on Avalon."  
  
"We are but Lord Oberon let me come here to help you. I told you once that I have been watching over the Maza's for years. What brought me here was you. It's time for you to embrace your heritage. Peter was my only heir and I needed someone to pass his heritage down to. When you were a baby I knew you were special, and gave you the Fay power. Like with Peter I blocked it out until a few months ago."  
  
"You saved my life the day of the accident? That was why I lived when I should have been dead."  
  
"Once I release your Fay side it immediately took over and began healing your body." Elisa sat there absorbing what she had just been told. It was a lot for her to take in.  
  
"What makes you think I'm ready now?"  
  
"Last night you unintentionally used your powers."  
  
"Goliath! The others! Are they okay? What happened?" There was a knock on her door. It slowly opened to reveal the Xanatos's, Charles Xavier, and Owen Burnett. Owen was carrying a tray with her breakfast on it.  
  
"Thank you Owen but I'm not really hungry right now." He set the tray on the nightstand.   
  
"I would like to know what happened last night. The last thing I remember was Sinister, his marauders, Thailog, and some unknown gargoyle were attacking us. I was fighting with the female gargoyle when Sinister started heading toward Angelo." She took Angelo from Coyote and held him close.  
  
"That was when I lifted him telepathically over to me. You threw the female gargoyle and started running toward me. You started to fall and then we were at the courtyard."  
  
"I remember feeling something hit my back. What was it?"  
  
"Three tranquilizing darts. One dart had enough tranquilizers to take down Goliath. You took three before you went down." David replied.   
  
"Xanatos and I went back but the others were gone." Charles informed her. Elisa looked at Charles.  
  
"Why is that our enemies seem to be joining forces? First FoH and Quarrymen, and now Thailog and Sinister are together." She looked at Xavier who only shrugged. "Coyote, you said that my powers are now active? You will show me how to use them?"  
  
"Yes granddaughter I have much to show you before sunset."  
  
"Owen filled you all in about what Coyote is here for?" They all nodded. "Good. It looks like I got some lessons to learn before we mount attack. It will have to be after dark. Let get together to go over everything at five." They all nodded. They let leaving Elisa and Angelo with Coyote. "Start teaching teach."  
  
  
Sunset  
  
  
The sun had now set and it was time for the rescue mission to commence. It consisted of Elisa, Xanatos, and Beast. Dr. Henry McCoy had been away when the attacked happened. The Professor had contacted him and he returned immediately. Thanks to Coyote and Elisa they were able to find the location of where the others were being held. It was an abandon military base in upper Jersey. Fox had flown the plane that would take the wounded back. Following behind the plane were ten steel clan robots. They landed not far from the army base.  
  
"Okay, I'll take the steel clan and began the attack and keep them busy."  
  
"While you're doing that Dr. McCoy and I will go in and find the others."  
  
  
"I'll keep them busy as long as I can. If you need help just call in to the transmitter and I'll be there." They nodded. "I better change. Magic of Avalon here my plea, my human form does not suit me. Change it now to as if I was gargoyle born."   
  
The green Avalon mist surrounded Elisa and when it cleared she was in gargoyle form. She looked exactly she had the time Puck had changed her into a gargoyle. She went to the nearest tree to climb to get her lift.   
  
"The robots are programmed to your voice command Elisa. Be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
  
Dr. Henry McCoy and Xanatos watched as Elisa and the ten steel clan members started the attack. The ten steel clan soon became twenty as Elisa had performed a spell.   
They watched as Sinister's forces tried to return fire.   
  
"Let's get going Elisa gotten the situation under control." Xanatos said to Beast. The two slyly made their way to one of the entrance. Using his exo-frame he quickly bypass the security panel on the door.  
  
"Which way do we go?" Beast asked.  
  
"I'm picking up life signs in several different areas. The closest one is this way." Xanatos said looking the monitor on his arm. Footsteps were heard coming their way. Scalphunter and Scrambler had stopped in the passageway where he and Beast had hidden in the shadows.  
  
"We better make sure the grounds are secure. Sinister will have our heads if our guest escape."   
  
The two marauders continued on to their destinations. Beast and David stepped out from the shadows and looked at one another. An unsaid message passed between them and two separated to find what they were looking for.  
  
  
Inside their cell the gargoyles were once again trying to free themselves from the chains. After a day of stone sleep all of the gargoyles wounds were completely healed. Lex and Hudson were still a bit achy from last night's events. The wall they were chained to vibrated several times.  
  
"What's going on?" Lex asked.   
  
"I say that's our back up," replied Broadway.  
  
They heard the sounds of movement outside the door. They heard the key being turned in the lock. Scrambler entered with a malicious grin.  
  
"Well I can see you're not going anywhere."  
  
"Oh I don't know about that. From the way the building is shaking we may not be here too much longer." Brooklyn said with a snarl as he once again pulled on his chains.  
  
"You mean that commotion outside? That is being taken care of as we speak." After several minutes the building had stopped shaking. "Problem solved."  
  
"Think again," the voice of Xanatos came from the doorway. Xanatos punched Scalphunter hard. It sent him flying to the ground. Before Scalphunter return the attack Xanatos followed up with a shot from his laser. Scalphunter was out cold. Going to the nearest gargoyle he began cutting the chains.   
  
"Everyone alright?" He received a nod. "Elisa? Dr. McCoy? I've found the other gargoyles."   
  
"That is good my friend. I have incapacitated Scrambler and am continuing my search. I believe the distraction outside has cease. I have lost contact with Elisa."  
  
"Elisa? Elisa are you there?" No one answer. Xanatos finished cutting off the last of the chains. "Elisa! Where are you?"  
  
"Right behind you Xanatos." There was a green flash of light at the doorway as Elisa appeared.  
  
"Elisa?"   
  
"You're a gargoyle?" Angela stated feeling quite shocked at Elisa's new form.  
  
"Who has done this to you this time lass?"  
  
"I'll explain everything to you all later because this one is going to take time."  
  
"What happened Detective?"  
  
"Those rejects thought they could take me out when I went to call in. My communicator got smashed. Sinister knows were here we better find the others quickly."  
  
  
Inside the lab Wolverine was hovering between consciousness and unconsciousness. Gambit was the next one Sinister had extracted genes from. Red scalding marks were apparent on his body. Sinister had done a number on all of them. A lone figured entered the lab. His professionalism kicked in immediately.  
  
"Oh my stars and garters!" Beast head turned quickly taking in the injuries. He rushed to Wolverine. "Elisa! Xanatos! I need your assistance instantaneously." H e had no sooner finished than Elisa and the other appeared next to him. They all saw why Hank had called them.  
"How is he?"  
  
"He's slowly bleeding to death. We must get these infernal collars off at once."  
  
"I'm on it Hank. These collars really do offend so now the problem I shall amend. Release my mutant friends so they may use their powers again."   
  
Elisa pointed to the collar on Logan's neck. Avalon magic flowed out of her fingers and around the room. It touched Wolverine, Cyclops, Rogue, and Gambit before flying out the room. Three seconds later the sound of heavy footsteps were heard approaching.  
  
"Father!" Everyone looked to see the seven-foot gargoyle standing their watching them. Angela, Broadway, Lex, and Brooklyn immediately gathered around Goliath. "What happened to you?"   
  
"Where have you been?" Lex asked.  
  
"How did you escape?" That one had come from Brooklyn. Elisa was assisting Hank. Hudson had been looking over Scott when Goliath appeared. Bronx cautiously approached Goliath sensing something wasn't right.  
  
"I awoke to find myself chained to the wall. I freed myself and have been wandering the halls ever since."   
  
Wolverine had slowly come around. With the collar off his mutant abilities had returned and his super smelling was picking up a scent. He spoke in a whisper that only Elisa and Hank could hear. At that same moment Bronx began to growl at the form that stood before him.  
  
Hudson asked, "What is it boy?"   
  
"Goliath knows what's bothering him don't you Goliath? He can smell what we can't. You may be able to change your appearance but you can't change your scent Sinister." Goliath's massive body changed to the slightly smaller and metallic body of Sinister.   
  
"Very astute of you. You do realize that none of you are leaving here alive."  
  
"You know Sinister I could take you and the rest of your marauders out without breaking a sweat. You have plagued the X-men for years." Her gargoyles eyes were glowing crimson red. "You interrupt our celebration and take my friends and family for your own experiments. You harm them and cause them pain. This ends now!"  
  
"Is that supposed to be a threat?"  
  
  
"No this is a threat!" She chanted a spell so softly that only Wolverine super hearing could hear. A streak of green light flew from her hand hitting Sinister in the chest. Pain began to wrack his body.   
  
"You want a fight? You got one." He responded through clenched teeth as fired at her.   
  
The shot hit her but with her new powers barely fazed her. Remembering that her friends needed medical attention she pointed her finger sending a very powerful blast at Sinister.   
He hit the wall hard instantly falling into unconsciousness. They heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Instead of seeing marauders they found the rest of the X-men team. They entered and were shocked to see the unknown gargoyle.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Goddess! Elisa is that you? What happened to you my friend?" Storm said approaching her friend  
  
"I hate to interrupt, Elisa they need medical treatment instantaneously." She nodded.  
  
"My mutant friends have been attacked and that is one obvious fact. Castle Wyvern is where they need to be so take them there with great speed. With them go Jean and Beast so don't delay in the least."  
  
The spell was spoken and the green mist surrounded the six mutants. Seconds later they were gone. From where he was Sinister saw the whole thing. Very slowly he reached to an inside pocket and pulled out a small disk. He needed to make his escape. He had underestimated the female. Throwing the disk in front of the group it exploded creating a smoke screen. Sinister opened a terrasect and quickly made his escape. The smoke cleared and everyone noticed that Sinister was gone.  
  
"Jalapena! Is everyone alright?" Broadway asked. One by one they answered until it came to Xanatos and Elisa.   
  
"Elisa? Xanatos?" Angela called out.  
  
"SHH!!" Elisa shushed them closing her eyes and concentrating. All was quiet. .  
  
"What is wrong lass?"  
  
"Everyone out now! This place is rigged to blow."  
  
"But what about father?"  
  
"I'm not leaving without him. David, take them to where Fox is waiting. Don't wait for us." She said quickly before disappearing.  
  
Any movement he made sent his world into a whole new level of pain. His so called son and his gargoyle mistress had come down after awaking with the thought of causing pain. Thailog and Delilah had grown tired of beating on him and left him to pursue other interest. Goliath was alone in his cell. He was on his knees and his head hung low. His wounds would heal with sleep but morning was many hours away. Through the entire time his mind stayed on his mate and child. So deep in thought was he that he hadn't heard anyone enter.  
  
"Goliath?" The voice called to him slightly above a whisper.  
  
"Elisa?" His head slowly looked up to his her concern face. "Elisa my love, who has done this to you? What happened? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, you're not." She took his face in her gargoyle talons. He winced slightly as she touched a swollen part of his face.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I finally found the answers to my heritage. The short, short version is Coyote is my grandfather." She said a spell and quickly turned herself back to her human self. "See my love. I was so worried about you."  
  
"I'd be more worried about yourself." The new voice came from the cell door. Elisa needn't look up to know whom the voice belong to. Elisa stood making sure as much of her body as possible was blocking Goliath. "Delilah, my love, take care of the good detective won't you?"  
  
A sadistic grin came upon Delilah's face as she approached Elisa. She eyed Elisa up and down before choosing her method of attack. Elisa was ready for the attack and avoided the tail. Without a thought she was in gargoyle form and matching Delilah in moves. Elisa had used her tail and swept Delilah off her feet. Delilah had recovered so quickly that she had caught Elisa slightly off guard. With another blow and being thrown at the wall. Her mind was hazy and her reflexes had slowed. Instinct took over and Elisa defended any further blows with a shield. She didn't expect or see what happened next. Thailog had thrown a net over her that went through her fey shield. Her body immediately collapsed to the ground, as energy seemed to drain from her body.  
  
"Elisa!" Goliath cried out.  
  
"Demona told me of how she was able to trap the trickster Puck with chains. She also told me about their vulnerability to iron. The detective is being held by a net made of iron to hold even the great Oberon himself."   
  
They all watched as Elisa's body returned to human form. Her body was too weak to maintain the spell. "Now father you will watch your mate die."  
  
  
Goliath was powerless to do anything other than watch. His love, his life, was about to die before his eyes and he couldn't do a thing. Each step that Thailog took made his heart jump. The gleam of the knife caught his eye and he knew that it that it was made of iron. He look toward Elisa who lay there totally unaware of the danger she was in. Goliath watched, as Thailog stood over Elisa with the knife ready to strike the killing blow. As the knife began it's decent it was knocked from Thailog's hand. Goliath turned to see Xanatos standing in his exo-frame laser drawn. Two more shots were fired knocking Thailog and Delilah away from Elisa. The two were out.  
  
"Xanatos what are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving yours and the detective's butt. This place is rigged to go any minute now."   
  
He turned and shot the chains that bound Goliath. He then turned and kept his eye on Thailog and Delilah.  
  
"Elisa!" Goliath moved with stiffness as his own injuries ached. He grabbed the iron net with both hands. With a great heave hoisted the net across the room. He noticed how pale Elisa's face was. Her breathing was steady. "Elisa." Her response was slow and voice almost nonexistent.  
  
"Goliath?"  
  
"Yes my love."  
  
"I hate to interrupt you two, but we really need to go." Goliath lifted Elisa in his arms.   
  
She was only mildly aware of what was going on. Elisa had begun to mumble something and a very faint green light of magic enveloped the three. The three of them appeared outside about twenty feet from the building. Xanatos took to the air and grabbed Goliath who had Elisa. He carried them up enough so that Goliath could get the wind beneath his wings and glide. They got another few feet before the building blew. They used a huge rock for cover. Goliath opened his wing to take a look at his love. If it was possible he thought she look paler than before.  
  
"Elisa." He called to her. "My love wake up." He shook her a little bit but still got no response.  
  
"She exhausted herself. She will probably sleep till sunset tomorrow." Goliath nodded and used his wings as a blanket for her.  
  
"Do you know where we are?"  
"New Jersey. We're about two hours from Manhattan by helicopter."   
  
"Exactly how are we to get back to the castle?"  
  
"Elisa was to provide that. I'm open to suggestions."  
  
"No need to fret. You shall be home in a matter of seconds."   
  
The two looked up to see Angelo and Coyote floating above them. The winds picked up around them and they were in a cyclone. The dust swirled for several seconds and when it cleared they were inside the castle.  
  
  
It was just after sunset the following day. Elisa had slept all day but the night had come and with it came unrelenting nausea. Goliath had awoke to the sound of Elisa retching in the bathroom. He quickly entered.  
  
"My love, what is the matter?"  
  
"G'liath? I don't --." She threw up again.  
  
"Feel better?" She shook her head no. "Let me get you back to bed and then I'll go get help." Goliath reached down to pick her up. He noticed how pale her face had become.  
  
"Better grab the trash can Big Guy. I don't think I could make it back in there again."   
  
He nodded placing her back in the bed bringing the covers up around her. He went back to the bathroom and grabbed the trash. He placed beside her.  
  
"I'll be back my love." Goliath left and returned with Beast a few minutes later.  
  
"She needs some water. She is very close to dehydration." Goliath went into the bathroom for some water. By the time he had returned Owen and Coyote had joined them.   
  
"Drink this." Goliath said helping her sit up enough to drink. What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I believe I can answer that." Coyote said taking a closure look at his granddaughter. He felt her forehead and he noticed a slight fever. "The net that was used on her it was made of pure iron?"  
  
"Yes. Thailog said he had it made special to hold even Lord Oberon."  
  
"That's it then. Being my granddaughter Elisa is also susceptible to iron. There is iron in her skin. This is her bodies way of rejecting the iron."  
"Will her body act like this every time she comes into contact with iron?" Beast asked.  
  
"We do not know. The only fey/humans that we know of are Fox, Alex, and Elisa. No one really knows how they will be effective in a situation like this." Owen said pushing his glasses back up on the ridge of his nose.  
  
"She needs to rest. Let us depart her company." They all got up to let her sleep. She grabbed Goliath's hand.  
  
"Stay please."  
  
"Of course my love." Goliath climb into the bed beside Elisa. She snuggled up next to him. He stroked her hair enjoying the silky feeling upon his hand. He soon noticed that had breathing had slowed and she was asleep.  
  
  
Two days later Wolverine sat in a chair near the bed. With his mutant abilities back he had healed from his wounds within a matter of hours. Now he sat and watched the two figures sleeping peacefully. The smaller of the two was snuggled closer to the taller one. The site of the two could melt the coldest of hearts. Wolverine heard the change in breathing from one of the two occupants. He looked down to see Elisa's eyes open tiredly.  
  
"How ya feelin darlin?"  
  
"Stronger. What about you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks to you. Hank told me that you saved my life. A few minutes more without my mutant powers and I would have bled to death. With my mutant powers back I totally healed within twelve hours. I owe you."  
  
"No I believe I still owe you one. I'm glad you're okay Logan. What about the others? The last two days are sort of foggy."  
  
"Rogue was okay once her powers returned. Sinister kept drugged. Scott and Remy were in recovery. He really did a number on them. Everyone's been real worried about you though. Most everyone left for home yesterday with the professor, but Storm, the Cajun, Rogue, and myself decided to stay. Though I'm sure everyone will be as soon as they know you're up and around. They really want to hear your explanation for your new power." He and Elisa both looked down as the small figure of her son awoke. "And once Goliath turned to stone this one refused to sleep until we brought him in here with you." Angelo turned toward Logan letting out a cheerful laugh, as if he had planned it that way.  
  
"You know Logan I think the little stinker knew exactly what he was doing."  
  
"Speaking of stinker I think someone needs to be change." He said sniffing the air.  
"You're right. I'll change him and get myself dress and join you all in a few." He nodded and got to leave. "Logan do you know if Coyote is still here?"  
  
"The guy with slicked back hair and leather jacket looking like James Dean? Yeah he's still here. Between him and Goliath you were never alone. "  
  
Once Logan left the room she got up and took Angelo into his room to change him. After they had both changed they headed to the kitchen for some food. The many faces of her friends instantly greeted Elisa.  
  
"Elisa my friend. How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm a little tired still Storm but we both have an appetite that would give Broadway and Logan a run for their money." Storm came up and hugged her friend.  
  
"That's good my friend it means you really are feeling much better." Gambit also came up and hugged her thanking her saving his life. Rogue followed. Elisa went to the cabinet and took out several jars. While feeding Angelo, she told her friends of how her recent powers came about.  
  
  
On the parapets of the castle Elisa, the four X-men, the Xanatos's, and Coyote waited for the gargoyles to wake up. Angelo was content to stay in the arms of his great grandfather laughing at his silliness. The sun's descent was almost complete. All eyes were on the stone figures. Elisa's eyes stayed on Goliath's body as the stone flew and he let out a mighty roar. Goliath's body quickly turned and his eyes met with that of his loves.  
  
"Elisa!"   
  
He jumped down immediately, took her into an embrace, and kissed her passionately. He was pleased to see his mate up and about. When they released it he scooped her in his arms and took off before anyone could protest. Elisa was still shocked but soon laid her head on his chest. She was content to listen to the rhythm of his chest. Their eyes met and he smiled warmly at her. The couple soon arrived at Elisa's old apartment. The apartment was empty and hadn't had anyone it for months. Xanatos was paying the rent for it. They wanted to make it look like Elisa was still living there. He landed on the balcony and opened the door. Once inside he set Elisa down.  
  
"Goliath?"  
  
"Shh. Wait a minute."   
  
Goliath moved away from her and struck a match to light some nearby candles. Having enough candles lit had created a very romantic atmosphere. He took her hand and she followed willingly. They stopped in the middle of the room and he took her face into his hands. Once again they kissed. He loved the softness of her lips.  
  
"Goliath? What is all this?"  
  
"I had this set up for after the party on the fourth but we never made it here. Better late than never I suppose." He took her hands in his. "My love, I love you so much. It's hard to believe there was a time without you in my life and I know that I never want to be without you. You are like a mother to Angela and you gave me the one thing that I have always wanted but never thought possible, a child with you. You have given us so much and ask so little in return. By gargoyle beliefs we are mated." He released one of her hands and reached into his pouch. He produced a ring and dropped to one knee. "Elisa Maza, I love you with all my heart and soul. By your human custom would you do me the honor and become my wife?"  
  
Elisa was too overcome with joy and didn't trust her voice. She nodded yes. Goliath slipped the ring on.  
  
"Oh Goliath! It's beautiful." This time she kissed him.   
  
  
Back at the castle everyone who was on the parapets moved down to the courtyard. Goliath and Elisa had been gone over an hour. Everyone wanted to know what was going on and the story behind Elisa's powers. Angela believed she knew since she had been there when Elisa met Coyote. Coyote had disappeared and Angelo was now in her care. Everyone was getting agitated. A bright flash of green light blinded everyone. When it dimmed Elisa and Goliath stood before them. Both of them were unbelievably blissful. Elisa who had been wearing black slacks and Royal blue blouse was now wearing her standard jeans and black shirt.  
  
"I'm glad you all are here. Goliath and I are going to be married. He asked me to be his wife."  
  
"Yes!" "Alright." "Way too go Goliath." A variety of cheers came from the group as they all surrounded them. Another flash of green light came from behind them. Three figures stood there.  
Titiana queen of the fays appeared. Beside her was Lord Oberon and behind them was Coyote.  
  
"We have come for the trickster Puck. Present yourself trickster!"  
From the back of the crowd the well-mannered, straight faced Owen Burn appeared.   
  
"You have played your role in this well Puck." The Queen spoke.  
  
"You have done what fate has asked and now I restore you trickster to full power and allow you entrance to Avalon."  
Oberon pointed his finger and green magic swirled around Owen. The mist swirled a few minutes more before dissipating.  
  
"HEEEERRRREEE'SSS Puck." The white hair nymph was now floating proudly. "Lord, Milady, I thank you." He bowed remembering to show respect.  
  
"I see that congratulations are in order." Lady Titania spoke as she looked at the ring on her finger.   
  
"Thank you Milady." Goliath replied as he and Elisa bowed.   
  
"And this little one is your son? When he grows up he's going to break hearts." Titania said seeing Angelo in Angela's arm.   
  
"Would you like to hold him Lady Titania?" The queen nodded. "Allow me your majesty."   
  
Elisa pointed toward Angelo and he began hovering in the air toward the Avalon queen. Titania extended her arms and the child landed gently in them. Angelo was laughing as he landed in the queen's arms.  
  
"I see that your magic is developing."  
  
"I had a great teacher."   
  
"We will see about that. Come I would like to test of your skills."   
  
"Elisa?"  
  
"It's alright Goliath. I can do this. Pick the place Lord Oberon and I'll show you my stuff."   
  
"I believe right here will be fine."  
  
Elisa put on a wonderful show. Her first act of magic was a soul transfer with a changing form spell. The result was Goliath in Brooklyn's body, Angela was in Goliath's body, and Brooklyn was in Angela's body. To top it all off they were all human.  
  
"Elisa!" She had to laugh hearing Goliath's voice coming out of Brooklyn. Angelo too started laughing.  
  
"Sorry Big Guy. Revert!" Everyone reverted back to their normal selves. She pointed to the tree in the yard. "Fulmenos venite!"  
A lightening bolt hit the tree Elisa had pointed at. She chanted another spell and the fire was out. For her finale she undid the damage to the tree. She was feeling a little drained but she looked at the others. Her son was clapping his hands excitedly. She looked at the others who faces varied in emotion. She looked toward Oberon. His face was stern and unreadable.  
  
"Your skills are indeed great. Coyote you have taught your granddaughter well."  
  
"Thank you Milord."  
  
As things had begun to settle down that night Coyote had returned to Avalon with the promise that he would be there for the wedding. Puck stayed in his trickster form for the night glad to have his freedom again. Puck had made his way to where Elisa and sat with Angelo.  
  
"Elisa, We are family and you are one of the few members I care about. I have a present that I would like to give you. I know that when this happened it caused you great pain. I like to make that up to you now." In flash of Avalon magic they were all transported to the labyrinth. Everyone was asleep.  
  
"My gift to you Elisa is your brother and his friends humanity." He whispered. "This form was brought about by scientific means and only magic can change this scene. Human is what they want to be so change them now so Elisa will see."  
  
  
The magic flowed from him and around the mutates. Their features began to change. The wings on their back shrank and soon disappeared. The fur changed back to human flesh. When the magic cleared they were completely human. Puck turned to his niece to see tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you Uncle. Thank you!" She hugged Puck tightly. When she released him they were back where they started from. "He's human again. Derek is finally human."   
  
She hugged and kissed her husband. She took Angelo and swung him around watching him laugh with glee.  
  
"Thank you Trickster for what you have done. I am truly grateful."  
  
"Thank you again. Puck." Elisa said hugging him again.  
  
"To see the happiness it brings you is thanks enough." Puck did a most gentlemanly bow and left.  
  
"Tonight has truly been the greatest night. To have my brother and his friends human again is great, but having you ask me to marry you was the best thing to happen in my life next to the birth of our son. I love you."  
  
"And I love you. Come you both need your rest for tomorrow will be a day of celebration." The three headed for the castle to share the news with everyone else.  
  
THE END!  
  



End file.
